Mewni's Shadow Defender
by Agent Blast
Summary: It's time for Marco to say goodbye to Star and leave Mewni for Earth. Marco is trying to cope with everything, meanwhile a powerful force has been awakened and what are its intentions? What happen's when Marco uses "new" abilities? Alternate Season 3 after Toffee's death. Rated M just in case. Marco x harem
1. Goodbye and Revelations

**I got the idea at random and a way to make the story work. There have been even weirder stuff happen in other SVTFOE fanfictions and Naruo fanfictions, so I see no reason this can't happen.**

 **I know no one asked yet and I know Season 3 is over but this takes place from Marco after he left back to Earth after The Battle for Mewni. I wondered what an alternate start to Season 3 would be like and this suddenly popped in my head.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Svtfoe or Naruto.**

* * *

 **Mewni/Butterfly Castle**

Marco was packing a duffel bag filled with what he brought along and reminders of his time on Mewni. Corn, his grass skirt he got from King River, Mewni Corn Soap, a Goblin Dog, a spare T-shirt, and a Love Sentence toothbrush. He was currently sporting his white "I'M A HOT DAWG" T-shirt with a picture of a goblin on the side of a hot dog he got from the incident with Roy's V.I.P. line, slightly baggy black pants, and his brown and white tennis shoes. As Marco looks into the bag of his only souvenirs of Mewni and Star.

 _Star_

He looked away from the bag in sadness. He is going to say good bye to his best friend. Well, yes, he does have Dimensional Scissors and can come back anytime, but would King and Queen Butterfly let him? They obviously appreciate what he did for their daughter, but that's just it. _What_ did he do for _her?_

She had done far more for him than he ever did for her. After all, she is the whole reason his life changed so much and got the courage to ask Jackie out.

Marco stopped at that thought.

Why did she help him get together with Jackie if she had a crush on him? _"She wanted me to be happy."_ That does sound like Star, but why did she only tell him when she was leaving forever? _"Guess she thought she had nothing to lose."_ That didn't make it okay, but is understandable.

Marco grabbed his bag and took a deep breath to calm his thoughts. He was asking questions that are screwing with his head. He needs to calm down. Technically this was goodbye, and he didn't want to make it even harder for both him and Star.

Marco looked down while walking out of the room when he was grabbed by the arms and upwards he heard a familiar faces of Mime Girl, Foolduke, and the Songstrel Rubariot. "Uh, hey guys." He said feeling awkward about the angle.

Rubariot spoke first. "We're going to miss you dude." He said in a soft voice.

"Come on Marco, can't you stay a little longer?" Foolduke asked kindly.

Marco smiled softly. "Love too. But Earth's calling."

Rubariot responded. "Alright then. Catch you on the flip Marco." He said as they threw him at an angle for him to flip. Due to Marco's experience with this kind of thing he reflexively flipped and landed on his feet on the large stone stair rail and slid to the bottom where he saw the wide eyed River, blank faced Moon, and down looking Star who had her hands behind her back.

"Well, uh, I guess this is goodbye." Marco said with the sadness returning.

River put both hands on Marco's shoulders. "And what a pleasure it's been." Marco smiled before River pulled his face into his beard. "This place won't be the same without you my lad. Eh, but, before you go. There's something I want to give you for all you've done for our kingdom." He said releasing the teenage Latino from his hug. "Squire!" He shouted as a skinny young man dressed in servant clothes showed up with a small blue and gold chest with one blue star on each side of a golden crown symbol.

Marco looked at it in slight excitement and confusion when River opened it and pulled out a turquoise colored cape with a light blue "M" on the back. "Ta-da!" He said as he put on Marco, to which he turned around a bit checking out. "Woah cool." He said in amazement.

"Ha ha! You're like a real live knight now look at you my boy. In fact, if you ever want to be a knight one day give me a call." River said as Marco lit up.

"Wow! Thanks River!" Marco said excitedly but couldn't help a bit off. He lost the cheerfulness and excitement and dawned a look of confusion. "Wait. Doesn't being a knight take a lot of training and practice?" Marco asked as River gained a surprised look and slight nervousness.

Marco looked at his cape removed it and handed it back to River who looked even more shocked than before. "I appreciate the thought River, but I have Dimensional Scissors. I can come back and learn to be a real knight through trial and effort if you would let me one day." He said that last part nervously afraid he offended the King.

River looked from Marco to the cape he handed back in silence for a few moments before he smiled and took the cape from him. "Like a true warrior wanting to prove himself through the toughest of trials. Well said my boy." Said River as he affectionately slapped Marco's back as said boy winced but smiled brightly at the King's praise.

River then backed away allowing Moon to walk towards him with a gentle smile on her face and gave her own goodbye. "Take care of yourself back on Earth." She said as she kissed his forehead.

Marco smiled softly never really seeing this side of the normally stoic Butterfly monarch. "Thanks." He said in a soft voice but laced with an unfathomable amount of appreciation. Moon smiled at him then gave a look to her daughter that he could have sworn was sly look. Star had a blank look that quickly turned sad when her and Marco got closer.

"I guess this is it." Marco said sadly.

Star responded in an obviously fake enthusiastic voice. "Well, bye." She said holding out her hand in a waving motion. Marco then cut a portal to Earth with his Dimensional Scissors. He looked back briefly at Star before grabbing his bag and began to walk through the portal.

Star gained a sad and pained look watching him leave. She then reached out, grabbed him, and pulled him back through. "Wait! Marco!" She said holding him by the shoulders in front of her face. "I need a longer goodbye than that" She said desperately.

Marco then let a sad smile make its way onto his face. "Me too." She then pulled him into a tight hug and Marco could feel her tears through his shirt on his shoulder. He the placed both hands on her back and returned the hug with a heavy heart. She then released the hug.

"Well, bye. Again." Star said looking down.

"Bye." Marco said as he tried to walk to the portal but Star accidentally walked in his way.

"Oh, your going to the p-portal, right? Okay." She said but they kept walking into each other. While this goes down River and Moon share a knowing glance.

They eventually get Marco with his back to the portal and Star standing in front of him. "Well, bye." Marco said

"Bye." Star responded.

"Bye." Marco said again.

"Okay Marco." Star said with a half lidded look.

Marco awkwardly laughed. "Right." He picks up his bag and walks through the portal. Star crosses her arms and looks away sadly, then Marco sticks his head back out. "Oh and can you let me know if you see my hoodie anywhere?"

Star looks back at him. "I told you I haven't seen it. But if I find it I will send it to you." She said with a smile and hands on her hips.

"Okay, cool." He pauses and looks to the side with a strange look on his face. "Thanks. Okay. Bye." He said as he disappears into the portal and it closes.

Star just stands there gazing sadly at where the portal vanished from. Moon and River look at her with sad gazes. She looks at them and says. "I'm, going to my room." Star spoke as she started up the stairs.

 **Earth/Echo Creek Diaz Household**

Marco walks through the portal into the living where both his parents jump up from the couch and hug him tightly.

"Are you alright mijo? How is Star? Is everything okay? Have you eaten?" His dad asking him rapid fire questions.

"Raphael calm down lets let Marco explain what happened. Can you do that sweety?" Angie calmed her husband and asked Marco. She was the more in charge parent when it came to stuff like this.

Marco takes a deep breath and begins from when he brought the Sugar Seeds Cereal to Mewni and found River in a trashed castle.

 **Meanwhile in a dimension one over from Earth**

"You sure this will work?" Said a missing ninja from the Hidden Leaf. The man he was speaking to is a jonin level ninja but never belonged to a village. He was one of the 21st century humans from Earth. He had gotten here after his friend had stolen a pair of Dimensional Scissors after killing the previous owner. So far the person who crafted the scissors didn't suspect anything, yet.

After they became friends and read some ancient scrolls they found HIS tomb. They kidnapped some poor sap walking down the road and planned to use him as the sacrifice required for the Impure Reincarnation Jutsu. Thats how they got here today.

"Come on man. After all the research and all the effort you want to go back, now? Think about it, with him we can rule all the dimensions especially this one!" He said to his Elemental Nation native friend.

He scratched his head. "That sounds great and all but I have a bad feeling about this. What if that missing and teared apart bits of the scroll was important?" He said still unsure of if this would turn out well.

"Dude, come on have some faith besides I can't use chakra like you can so you do the hand seals. Besides this way if something goes wrong you can just release the jutsu right?" He said already knowing he won him over.

"*Sigh* Fine. But if this goes wrong I blame you." He said pointing at him to which he raised up his hands in defense. He then turned his attention to the gagged and bound stranger begging to be let free but only came out in muffled cries. "Sorry, but we need you for this." He then started flashing through the required hand signs.

After it was activated the man then was covered in paper and reformed into something else. When the figure took full shape it stepped out of the coffin and looked at those who reincarnated him. "What is this all about I was enjoying a drink in the afterlife with a friend." He spoke roughly and glared through his narrowed eyes.

The Earth dwelling human spoke out in excitement. "It worked! Now with him under our control we can rule!" He shouted while the reincarnated man had a blank look on his cracked face.

"You both do realize you have to have more chakra and better control over it in order to control a reincarnation right?" He asked rhetorically. His theory proven when both men froze up on the spot with horrified looks on their faces.

"Quick! Release the jutsu!" The Earth Native shouted at his Elemental Native friend who quickly made a hand sign.

"Relea-!" Before he even finished the word however, the reincarnation looked him in the eyes crimson red eyes glowing stopping him from finishing even a thought. He then stabbed the Earth Native with a kunai in the juggler.

As he bled out the reincarnate looked into his eyes with the Sharingan. "Earth huh? I thought your signature was a bit off." He looked back at the one who reincarnated him which he had under his control.

He walked over to him and took the Dimensional Scissors from his pocket. "It's been thirteen centuries since I seen one of these. I wonder how Earth has been? The first people to awaken chakra all got it from The Sage of Six Paths, that much is known. However what most don't realize is that we all came from Earth originally. After several humans abused Dimensional Scissors to get to this reality Hekapoo then started making people earn them as so not to through off the balance. This however left Earth isolated as no 'normal human' can really do any good in her trial much less have the drive to." He finished his history lesson and looked at the dazed missing ninja.

"You know what? Maybe I should visit Earth. It would be nice. Who knows, there could be some chakra users there." He then cut a rift to Earth with them and walk through.

 **Earth/Border to Echo Creek**

As he stepped out of the portal he noticed the buildings and technology inside the town. The humans in this dimension have certainly advanced. He looked back at the man under his control. "As long as he is alive and doesn't release the justsu, I won't return to the afterlife." He muttered to himself. He then looked out at the town. "Go back to the cave and come back in 3 hours. I'm going to have a look around." He said handing the scissors to the mind controlled man then began moving superhuman speeds past anyone before they could see him he was standing on top of the hill of Echo Creak Park.

He didn't have to worry about people here because it was closed for destruction for some reason. He could have sworn the construction workers said something about a crazy purple haired donut dumpster looter. Anyway he didn't expect any results for sensing chakra signatures and just kinda wanted to see the sights a bit before heading back to the afterlife.

He sent out a pulse of chakra and just stood there bored, then he felt something.

His eyes snapped open.

He looked in the direction he felt the pulse and rushed to it. How did one of his clan end up here and with no other signatures around?

 **Diaz Household**

Marco just finished answering his parents questions about everything that happened on Mewni and was texting Jackie an apology for not answering her messages or calls. Apparently in some dimensions you get more bars or no bars. It was extremely inconsistent, no wonder everyone uses mirror phones.

Before Marco could continue his thoughts on Cellular Service across the dimensions, he felt something that made him sit straight up. He couldn't explain what it was, it was a brief... pulse... a powerful center sending it out that is for sure.

Something suddenly appeared in his room in a swirl of leaves. A tall man with long black hair, red eyes with three tomoes in each eye and for some reason black behind it and cracks in his face, he wore red plated armor of some sort over a black cloak that kind of reminded him of a samurai, thick black gloves, black pants with the bottom tucked in white wraps, and open black Japanese sandals. "Hello there young one my name is Madara Uchiha and I think we should have a discussion."

Marco froze. What was he supposed to do? This guy showed up out of no where appearing faster than his eye could track and wants to have a talk with him. This Madara could have killed him if he wanted to before he even knew what was happening. So wanting him dead immediately was out, so he must want something.

Marco gulped. He doesn't know what this guy is capable of, so best to play along for now. Marco nodded slightly in agreement as to not upset him.

Madara raised an eyebrow at his behavior this young teen is a member of his clan and living here? _"Probably a descendant from one on Earth. That would explain the brown hair and brown eyes instead of black."_ He concluded. Madara then looked the boy in the eyes. "You felt me when I sent that pulse." It was a statement more than a question,

Marco nodded. "Then you really do have access to chakra." Madara responded in thought. Marco looked at him confused.

"Um, I never actually meditated so..." Marco trailed off. Madara brought a hand to his head.

"I don't mean that Buddhist thing. This may take longer than I thought." Madara corrected a little annoyed. He sighed. _"Guess I should start with an explanation on chakra, the elemental releases, its uses, etc."_ Madara looked at Marco. "Alright, I guess I'll start by telling you what chakra is in my world." Marco timidly nodded.

Madara proceeded to tell the teen about chakra and basic history, like his battle with Hashirama (to which Marco got wide eyed and slack jawed hearing how they tore mountains apart in their battle and the crazy skills they unleashed.) The closest thing Marco seen to that was Star blasting Toffee into oblivion. Madara briefly stopped his explanation to hear about it, he commented how her blast may not be as powerful as some of his justsu but the spells use did kill an immortal and maybe that was the whole point. It was meant to kill things that aren't killed through normal circumstances rather than raw destructive power. (Remember her Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast?)

Marco was genuinely interested in this subject. Humans manipulating the elements, defying the logic of reality (and gravity), and bloodlines to enhance those abilities or give new ones. Marco couldn't help but ask the question that has been on his mind through most the lesson. "Um, Madara, sir? All of that is really cool but what does that have to do with me and why tell me all of this?" Marco asked the million dollar question.

Madara then grinned. "Perceptive. I like that. Well I am not going to sugar coat it for you, you are a really long descendant of mine. An Uchiha. I sensed it in that pulse of chakra I sent out. You have a similar signature to all other Uchiha, which is surprising considering that you are probably a lower offspring. Meaning one of your grandparents or great grandparents were originally born in The Elemental Nations." He answered honestly.

To say Marco was shocked would be an understatement. This ancient powerful man was his ancestor? Then again if he is able to chakra that would explain how a 14 year old punched through the chest of a lizard man and fought all those monsters on a normal basis. So he had unknowingly awakened his chakra and Madara just happened to show up to explain all of this now? What are the chances? Most likely astronomical, but so was meeting Star.

Madara spoke again. "Look because it would be a waste of potential I am willing to train you. However if you don't want to learn about this I can wipe your memory of me, I will leave for good into the afterlife, and you never have to know this moment even happened. Or keep the memories of what I told you but deny my training that is also fine. I will not force you, but if you want to learn to be a real Uchiha meet me at the park at 6 AM. Your first test would be to sneak through the construction site. I do hope to see you there. I would hate for such potential go to waste." Madara finished and vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the boy alone in his room once again.

Marco stared at the ceiling blankly. These past few hours have been the most heart tugging and strangest of his life. He looked over to his alarm clock. 3 in the afternoon. Marco then heard a noise at his window and got up to check it out. He didn't see anything until a blue star shaped box hit him in the face.

Marco looked down at it and opened it revealing it to be his hoodie. He smiled and put it on then he noticed something peculiar. "It kinda smells like Star." He said to himself. He looked up for a second before sniffing it again.

 **7 PM Echo Creek Pier**

After what happened early that day Marco decided it would probably be nice to see his other friends and girlfriend. So he invited them to the pier to tell them what happened on Mewni, but decided not to mention his ancestor from centuries ago showing up to have a chat.

Which reminded him, how is he here now if he is centuries old? He should ask about that later.

With him was Jackie, Alfonzo, Furgesion, Janna, and Starfan13. All of them were sitting at a table in front of a coffee shop discussing what occurred on Mewni.

"Is Star okay?! Is she hurt?! Did Starco happen?!" Were the shouts of Starfan13 in such rapid succession he could only understand a handful of what she was saying.

"What was all of that stuff about at the party?" Asked a confused Alfonzo.

"Yeah. Star just shouted she had a crush on you and had to leave Earth forever. That doesn't exactly mean something good." Furgesion said with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you leave an ere before you left?" Was the classic inappropriate question Janna asked which caused everyone at the table to turn bright red. Marco glared at her with the red never leaving his face.

"N-No! We're fourteen and have n-never done anything like that J-Janna!" Marco replied hotly with a stutter. During all of this Jackie had been silent and a strange look on her face. Marco took notice first.

"Jackie are you okay?" He asked in honest concern. Jackie looked at him and smiled gently. She thinks it's sweet of him to worry about her even calling her to let her know beforehand where he went and apologized for not responding sooner.

"I'm fine dude, really." She responded putting up her classic cool front. This seemed to delude Starfan13, Alfonzo and Furgasion, but Janna and Marco knew better having been around her longer. Janna and her are best friends after all. Jackie figured out how to see through Marco, but he picked up some things too. Marco decided to talk to her about it after the group split up.

"Anyway, Star killed Toffee with some powerful golden blast from her wand and in a golden butterfly form. Afterwards I spent the night resting up after Toffee threw into a wall so hard it left cracks, so I had a bit of pain in my ribs and back after that and-" Marco was interrupted by Janna.

"Wait, wait. The lizard guy threw you into a wall so hard it left cracks? Your spine should have broken or at least your ribs, but you just walk it off saying it was just sore?!" Janna said in a confused tone as if the whole thing was ludicrous.

Looking back Marco had to admit he didn't even think about that. Then his mind wondered back to his talk with Madara and how he explained that chakra makes the body stronger and more durable, which explains a lot of his injuries being better than they reasonably should be now that he thought about it.

"I guess I'm just durable. I don't really have an explanation for it." Marco shrugged.

He is lying through his teeth, but in this case if Madara does something he can't risk their safety. It's best to keep it a secret for now.

Janna looked at him as if seeing through his lie, but didn't say anything. She would find out eventually anyway. After everyone asked about Star and the fight they noticed it was getting late so everyone started heading home. The only ones left were Marco, Jackie, and Janna. Janna said her parents work a lot so she usually stays out late most of the time. Marco couldn't tell which part could be the truth or a lie, she was very good at it so its hard to tell.

Marco stopped Jackie from walking away by grabbing her hand. She looked back at him and noticed Janna sitting at the table on her phone occasionally taking peeks at them. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend who looked concerned.

"Jackie are you sure you're okay?" He asked again. Jackie sighed knowing he figured her out. She looked at him again this time with a gaze filled with sadness and uncertainty. Marco and Janna both were taken aback by the expression neither had ever seen on her face before.

"I... well... it's just... I just don't know what to think right now." Jackie said looking down. The look on Marco's face signaled her to elaborate. "Star confessed to you, left for Mewni forever, died for a bit, then came back and wiped out Toffee, and then you two said goodbye. I thought that you might realize how interesting and amazing she is and how... boring I am in comparison." Marco looked shocked but she continued. "She is this magical princess from another dimension with a cheery personality, fun adventures, beautiful looks, and so much more interesting then me." At this point tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "I never showed it but I envy her. She is everything I would want to be. I never hated her though, she is just better than me in every way and-"

Jackie was cut off by Marco doing something that shocked Janna and Jackie both. He kissed her on the lips. It's always Jackie who starts their kisses and yet here is the safe kid now taking the initiative.

Jackie could feel the passion he put into it and how overwhelming it was. It took a few seconds, but she eventually closed her eyes and returned the kiss with tear streaks running down her face.

After a few more moments they broke the kiss and Marco wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She put up a hand and held his to her cheek which now was sporting a pink blush.

"Jackie listen, I won't lie to you. I don't know how I feel about Star anymore. She was my best friend and after she confessed it caught me off guard. I'm confused with how I feel about this and me and her will have to talk about this eventually, but I do know one thing that I know for sure. I love you. I'm not going to abandon you to run off and be the biggest douche bag in the infinite dimensions by leaving an amazing, funny, gorgeous, caring, and kind heated girl in tears." Marco said with complete conviction and no doubt in his tone or face.

If Jackie and Janna weren't shocked enough they sure were now. While Jackie's blush had become as red as Marco's hoodie. Marco had just said he loved her with no hesitation. Loved, not liked. Jackie felt her heart warm at his deceleration along with every compliment he gave her.

Jackie spoke barely above a whisper. "Do you really mean that?" She said with new tears of joy replacing the previous tears of sadness and self-doubt.

Marco nodded. "I really do." He answered.

The warmth in Jackie's heart just increased a hundred fold. No one had ever spoke to her like this before or showed his much care towards her. It was official, Marco is definitely the guy she loved. She pulled him into a hug by bringing her arms around his neck and pulling him down a bit. "I love you to." She said back finally.

Both Jackie and Marco stayed like that for a bit until they heard the voice of their favorite trouble maker.

"Aaaand posted!" Janna said as she put her phone away and the couple looked at her confused and suspicious. "You sure have a way with words Diaz. I thought other guys on the Web could learn a thing or two from you so I posted the first part of your speech on an account I hacked. So no worries about a video or something. Even I have lines I won't cross." Janna finished shrugging nonchalantly.

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Janna. I appreciate you keeping this between us." She thanked her beanie headed friend who just waved her off with a smile.

Marco also gave his thanks before saying he had to rush home before his parents think he's off schedule. That caused Janna to wave goodbye. "Okay Safe Kid!" She said loudly causing him to cast an unamused look to her as she laughed it off.

When Marco disappeared from sight Janna turned to Jackie. "I know he lied about the having no clue about surviving the wall thing. He is hiding something and I will find out like always." She said getting a suspicious look on her face while Jackie looked confused.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

Janna looked back at her I've known him since Kindergarten. I know what makes him tick and everything else, especially when he is lying." She answered evenly.

"Okay, but why lie? He wouldn't lie without good reason. Then what does he gain from this?" Jackie asked out loud. Janna just looked on where Marco left. She would have to look into this.

* * *

 **Okay first chapter done! Hope you all liked it and as always you have any suggestions for the story put it in the reviews and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **And if anyone is wondering why I picked Madara, well I thought having the Sharingan just fit Marco better and who better to teach him than the most powerful Uchiha (besides Sasuke) to teach him.**

 **Madara has also seen a great many jutsu in the 4th Great Shinobi war with his Sharingan and could teach it to Marco. I know he never used them, but Kakashi copied the Rasengan and used it once during Naruto's training but never in another battle. So there is no reason to believe Madara can't at least tell Marco how it works.**

 **Also the chakra thing is a good reason to believe how Marco took so many hits that would incapacitate him or doing damage that could only be explained through a boost in power. (Another good reason could be Monster Arm's residue coursing through Marco's body.)**

 **Okay anything else please let me know.**


	2. Suspicion and Training

**Alright everyone, I appreciate the support on the first chapter! If you all liked that I'll try not to** **disappoint in the future. I have a few surprises in store for this story, but as I have said before I'm not abandoning my other stories. I plan to finish all of them unless I delete them, so please do be patient if you are concerned in the future.**

 **(A/N)**

 **"Beast Speech/Jutsu"**

 _ **"Beast Thoughts/Jutsu inside head"**_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking or emphasis"_

* * *

 **Earth/Echo Creek Diaz Household 5:35 AM**

Marco woke up to his phone's vibration in his pajama pocket. He had set it to vibrate and put it on his person as to not wake his parents. Not that they would ever expect him to sneak out for anything unless it was justified. Like a birthday present, which reminded him.

He needs to get a present for Janna's birthday in a week. Even if she annoys the hell out of him sometimes... well... okay _"most"_ of the time, he still considered her a good friend of his. He had never missed her birthday or anyone's for that matter.

When he was younger he always remembered his family members birthdays along with Alfonzo, Furgesion, and Janna. His family thought it was very thoughtful and cute that he always made them a present or even bought one for them. They responded by calling him a sweetheart, to which he blushed brightly and hid himself in his shirt and that only made them think he was all the more adorable.

Marco obviously knew about Jackie's birthday but only put it in Valentine's cards since her birthday was so close to it. **(A/N If I wrong about that sorry I don't know everyone's exact birthday. Mostly just that Star and Marco's is somewhere between when school ends and Christmas)** Whenever Janna got a gift from Marco she played it off and asked mock questions about "Is is poisonous?" or (after she turned 12) "Is it a vibrator?" That last really pushed Marco to a new point of embarrassment. While Janna played it off or made lewd comments she clearly appreciated it.

Marco decided to get her present after meeting with Madara. Marco had already gotten dressed in his normal clothes except wore a grey hoodie today, put a note on the counter saying he went to get Janna a present, and walked out the door to the park.

When Marco arrived he saw that construction was still underway and seen they were also building something new to the park. Marco was thinking and realized he only had 9 minutes left!

 _"Okay Diaz think! How are you going to get passed them, and why would Madara ask him to come here if he knew about construction?"_ Thought Marco and wracking his brain for an answer to his problem's when it hit him. _"He's testing me."_ He concluded.

It made perfect sense!

There were police officers showing up here and if he were caught he would be arrested and sent to juvie for trespassing. Madara did tell him about missions where you weren't allowed to be caught. This was his first "mission" and the stakes were high, for him at least. Making him begin to question if he is really up for this.

Marco then remembered why he was doing it. If there was even a chance that a man as powerful as Madara would hurt his loved ones for not doing what he wants then he would do to what he has to do. While Madara did say he was free to make the choice on his own, Marco has been lied to before. He won't trust Madara until he gives him a reason to.

Also, Madara is powerful, if his tales are anything to go by. He could make him stronger, strong enough to protect people he cared about. Now that Star is gone, if some other dimensional being showed up and his karate and the police's guns aren't enough they could be screwed.

Marco clenched his fist and looked for the quickest and stealthiest way past all the employees and police. He noticed a truck bunch of bricks packed together for the new building and rushed to it after putting his hood up and a black bandanna on his mouth. He wouldn't want anyone to recognize him just in case. Marco noticed a crane moving several girders at once to the other side of the construction site near a large pile of dirt about 30 ft tall near the excavator which was currently unoccupied and outside the construction fence. The wheels in Marco's head began to turn as he noticed the lack lighting around the girders.

 _"Thank God the Sun hasn't rose just yet, that would make this much more difficult."_ Marco thought as he ran up to the girder pile after the dump truck came by.

When the crane picked up the pile Marco held on to the top of the pile as it went up. Right as it got to where the crane operator could see the position of any dangling people he pulled himself on top of it putting himself right above everyone's view. If he had to guess, he was around 45 ft in the air Marco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and holding on to the cable holding the girders up so he wouldn't lose balance and fall to his most likely death.

As the crane got closer to its destination Marco saw the dirt pile. Now was his chance! Marco backed up and began to sprint then leap at the dirt hill. Time seemed to slow down for him as he neared the edge of it then quickly tucked and rolled using his falling momentum to roll down it at a high speed. When he stopped at the bottom after rolling for a bit he groaned in pain. The impact still hurt but not nearly as much as two broken legs. Marco wasn't as afraid as he could have been had it not been for the fact him and Star had fallen from higher.

Marco jumped to his feet dusting himself off and running to the top of the hill to meet Madara. **(A/N The one where Star and Mina Loveberry were at)** Marco arrived right when the deadline for his training would be. 6 AM.

Standing before the young Latino was Madara with a blank look on his face. "Am I... late?" Marco taking a few short breaths. Madara replied simply.

"No you're just in time actually. I'm glad you decided to come here. I also sensed you enter the park, but wanted to see how you fared on your own. I have to say I'm impressed, none of the non-chakra users I know of could attempt what you did. Much less at your age." Madara said raising a hand to his chin. "So, are you sure about this? The training I put you through will be far more difficult than anything else you know of on Earth. More so after we train your body enough to where you don't die from the chakra training." Madara said giving the boy one last chance t back out. Though it was quite doubtful he would.

If he came this far he wouldn't give up easy. Something the Uchiha's and Uzamaki's have in common in the Elemental Nations is they never gave up easily.

Marco got a fire in his eyes that resembled a certain blonde haired jinchuuriki from some time ago. "I will accept your offer to train me. I don't care how tough it is I will push on." Marco said in complete assurance.

Madara remains quiet for a moment before he speaks again. "One last thing. Why did you want to accept my training? What is your reason for getting stronger?" He asked making sure the earlier stages of Uchiha blood didn't make him power hungry.

Marco looked surprised then dawned a serious look. "I want to become strong enough to protect those close to me. Even if they don't want it or need it, I want to be there for them and strong enough to stand by them. I would give my life for any of their's any day." Marco finished with complete determination and conviction burning in his tone and eyes, and the sunrise only seemed to make the fire in his eyes glow much brighter.

Madara was very shocked, but hid it well. He looked at Marco and seen the faces of an Uchiha with the most conviction in his actions and an Uzamaki with the most determination to accomplish the impossible.

Madara let a grin take over his face. "Well, I guess we should get started then." He said as he stood in front of Marco.

"When do we start?" Marco asked.

"Come with me. We can't expect you to get better in such limited space." Madara responded walking down the hill.

 **6 Hours Later The Creek (A/N The same creek they were at in "Star vs Echo Creek" and "Just Friends")**

Marco was dripping with sweat and had long since removed his hoodie. The past two hours could only be explained as hell for Marco.

Madara started him off with academy basics but not jutsu because Marco doesn't even know how to form it yet. He had made Marco run 6 miles in 10 minutes and every time he failed to do so he had to do 50 squats, 50 push-ups, and 50 sit-ups. Marco is beginning to think Madara set him up for failure with how ridiculous the punishment is to run faster than an adult who works out with a 2 mile jog in 10 minutes.

In any case Marco was exhausted, but refused to give up until he passes out. _*Grumble*_ Though with how he didn't even eat breakfast this morning, Marco had been going the entirety of this insane workout with nothing in the tank and it seems Madara noticed too.

"Take a break to get yourself a decent lunch and water. Don't eat something to unhealthy or to much, or else you will throw it back up when we start again." Madara said motioning him to go. A ninja can't just not eat. Otherwise they won't be able to function properly or gain any muscle.

Marco just nodded in thanks, grabbed his hoodie and deodorant, then headed to the nearest grocer to get an apple, some water, and a sausage biscuit they sell in the cafe.

 **Meanwhile**

Janna had woken up at 9 AM, which is pretty early for her since she usually sleeps in during the summer, but she wanted to catch up with Marco and figure out why he acted so odd. However, when she arrived at the Diaz's place his parents told her he left hours ago and said it was an "important purpose" but didn't give away what he was doing knowing he likes to surprise her every time he gets her a gift.

Janna left to look for him and checked all his nerdy hang outs and with Jackie, but no one has seen him. She had looked all around but just couldn't find him. Which was unusual for her unless he was on Mewni or on some other magical adventure with Star, but she doubted that was the case for obvious reasons.

Janna was getting increasingly frustrated with the whole problem as a whole. She couldn't stop herself from feeling a little worried, but quickly shook it off. _"Calm down, girl. It's Diaz, he couldn't get himself into trouble without me or Star if he tried."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when saw a familiar dorky face walk out of the Grocery Store with some simple foods and a water, but strangely missing his signature red hoodie. He also had a thin layer of sweat visible on his face having cooled down a bit inside the air conditioned store. Janna walked up to him with anger and relief, though only one shone through.

"Diaz!" She shouted walking up to the startled boy annoyed. "Where have you been I've been looking for you all day, but no one had seen you! Where have you been?!" Janna spoke with obvious frustration.

Marco rubbed his neck after swallowing his sausage biscuit's last bite. "I was um... working out." It wasn't a lie he just didn't give all the info. Before Janna could speak again Marco had a question of his own. "Um, why were you looking for me Janna?" Marco asked.

Janna suddenly stopped and mentally cursed herself for letting that slip. _"What am I supposed to say? 'Oh I was just going to spy on you and find out why you were lying and acting weird yesterday.' Yeah that won't make him up his guard at all."_ Janna thought sarcastically as she did her best not to reveal anything else.

"Just wondering if you got me something good for my birthday next week. Everybody knows you never half ass the gifts you give people on special holidays, much less their birthdays. Besides, why are you working out? Trying to get your ho bod back? And yes, Star told me about it." She said hoping to come off as nosy so he doesn't suspect something.

Marco just shook his head. "Just... trying to improve myself, and a few more muscles wouldn't hurt. Also no I won't tell you what I'm getting you. The cute look on your face is to good to pass up on." Marco said as started walking away not even realizing what he just said.

Meanwhile, Janna was thrown for a loop as she didn't expect that out of him. A bit of pink dusting her face as she came to her senses and trailed behind Marco, staying out of sight.

Marco finished his apple and water on the way back to the creek and tossed it into a trashcan and the bottle in a recycling bin. He then slipped down into the creek and under the bridge where Madara **Shushined** them away in a swirl of leaves right before Janna got there.

When Janna did show up all she seen was a few leaves fall to the ground, as she looked around seeing no escape points which pissed her off at how she lost him. She is clearly not used to Diaz avoiding her so easily.

 **Elemental Nations/Land of Fire Forest 4 Days Later**

After training the same way for almost a week, Marco finally completed the training exercise he was given after Madara added kunai and shuriken throwing and target practice (which is a record somebody who never trained like that before). Marco was pleasantly surprised with his progress when Madara reminded him that physical training works differently for their people.

After their first day of training, Marco picked up his present for Janna from another dimension. Marco was also suspicious of her attitude and hid her present with Buff Frog until it was time for Janna's Birthday.

Madara then told Marco that for the next step in his training is to awaken his chakra to a conscious level of use instead of random bursts like before. Madara said this was the easiest part for new ninja considering all the training he will have to do afterwards. Marco had then brought out his own Dimensional Scissors to bring them to The Elemental Nations, which shocked Madara that a human without the use of chakra was able to take on 1,000 Hekapoo clones at all. Much less it taking only 16 years.

When they arrived Marco had spent the next 30 minutes trying to awaken the chakra until he felt it spark up from inside him and Madara sensed the flare in chakra. "Good. Now, try to focus it in your feet and start running into the forest." Madara said pointing to the side where it was open enough for someone to run for a while without running into much.

Marco did as he was told and rushed forward with the boost he moved faster than expected. If he had to guess, he was moving at 63 miles per hour. Barely 3 miles faster than when he completed the exercise, but he was knew so he was probably lucky to reach 3 more miles.

Madara appeared in front of him causing Marco to lose focus on his chakra, slip, and tumble passed him into a tree. Marco groaned slightly as he pulled himself up. Madara then spoke.

"I see you have more chakra than the average academy student or genin since you were able to even reach that much more speed on first use. Most people new to this can't do it at all and you were able to do it because you had more chakra thus giving you a small boost first try. However, you lack chakra control. The amount of chakra you have depends on what jutsu you are able to learn and how many, while chakra control means you can use jutsu with less chakra put into the technique and other categories like running faster or jumping higher." Madara explained as he let his student absorb the knowledge before Marco spoke.

"What about the Sharingan? That has to use up chakra as well right? You said I would be able to use it one day, too. So how does it work?" Marco asked understanding basics but wanting to know more about this 'bloodline.'

Madara responded. "The Sharingan grows the more you train and grow. If you use it in training so much you can get use to it and won't even notice the chakra being used, thus making fighting easier. However don't rely purely on it otherwise it could backfire horribly. Just because you could see the attck coming doesn't mean your body is fast enough to move with your eyes." He explained seriously making Marco nod. "Alright now we should work on control then after you complete both its steps we will move on to a more challenging exercise." Madara said before walking up next to a tree.

"Alright Marco, do you know how to climb a tree?" He said getting a questionable look from Marco before he nodded slowly. "Well, have you ever done it without your hands?" Madara said getting Marco to look at him strangely then he shook his head no.

Madara smirked then started walking up the side of the tree with his arms behind his back. Marco was slack jawed at this gravity and physics breaking sight.

Madara then spoke from a high branch. "You see you have to use a set amount of chakra to walk up the side of solid surfaces. You add to much, you blow apart the piece below your feet pushing you off it faster then you could put your next foot down. Don''t add enough you fall, plain and simple." Madara explained pulling out a kunai and tossing it at Marco's feet. "Use that to slash the tree where you fall from and try to get farther than that until you reach the top. We won't do anything else until you complete this." Marco nodded and ruched at the tree.

 **7 Hours Later**

Marco was breathing deeply while sitting at the top of the tree holding on to the side as his red hoodie was covered in leaves and sticks with dirt covering his pants and face with his normally well combed hair was a mess. Madara was fairly impressed with Marco's progress. He had started nearly a week ago and was doing so well. Not as good as his generation, but still he could be considered a prodigy today with how quickly he picked up lessons and fixed the flaws.

"Congratulations Marco. You have completed the first part of the surface walking training. Are you ready to continue to the next step?" Madara asked considering Marco was more physically drained from the running and falling rather than chakra exhaustion.

Marco got to his feet and nodded still a little winded, but more or less fine. Madara motioned him to follow as he jumped to the bottom with Marco soon after using his chakra to soften the landing. Madara was right. Marco could feel like he had a good grip on how much chakra to put into his actions now.

Madara handed Marco an apple and a canteen of water while walking with him through the woods to their destination. Marco then thought of something he had been meaning to ask.

"Hey, uh, Madara?" Marco said making the ancient Uchiha turn his attention to the boy. "You're a reincarnation, right? So if someone brought you back and their chakra is keeping you here, where are they?" Marco asked while taking another bite of his food.

Madara turned his head foward. "Some moron of a missing ninja thought he could control me after the reincarnation but apparently didn't pay much attention to the missing pages that explained the conditions other than needing a sacrifice. I killed his partner and took control of the his mind using the Sharingan's hypnotic genjutsu. As long as he lives or doesn't perform the release seal I stay here." He explained making Marco surprised briefly shocked at the killing part, but then remembered this man was also a war veteran having been in two. He never did talk about the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

They finally arrived at a lake where Madara stopped. "This is the next part of the surface walking. The water walking technique. You will practice this until you can do it unconsciously and spar with my clone on the water. This will not just increase your chakra control, but also increase your reserves. After this you will go home, eat dinner, and rest. If you finish this today we will figure out your chakra nature(s). The element you can learn easiest." Madara said as he spawned in a **Shadow Clone** to watch over Marco as he went to get some chakra paper.

Marco took a deep breath as he finished his drink of water. He looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist. Marco could feel himself getting stronger day after day, little by little. For the first time since Star lost her spell book, he felt like he could do something. He was faster, stronger, and wiser than before. Hell if he was facing all of Ludo's old monster gang he could take most of them no problem. Besides Spikeballs, he seemed more durable then the others and stronger to.

Marco shook the thoughts from his head. Madara had already told him to never underestimate his opponent. No battle was a certainty, as even the strongest villain/hero can lose. Marco walked towards the water and got started.

 **Earth/Diaz Home 9 PM**

Marco had figured out the water exercise fairly quickly. Do to him being an A+ student he knew about water flow and figured out he had to constantly change the amount of chakra he put into his feet to stay on it. Marco was also a better hand to hand combatant then ever. Madara already got him started on two different fighting styles.

The first one relied on Marco using the enemy's momentum against them, being more nimble, and faster than the foe (though a target of equal speed could work to). The second one relied more on swift and precise strikes, dodging, and fake outs or feints. Marco would most likely use the first one for larger opponents and the second for a backup fighting style after karate. Marco had also become adept with a kunai, though when he commented he was use to using a katana in Hekapoo's Dimension Madara said he could teach him some sword fighting styles next week to which Marco had eagerly agreed.

Speaking of which he would visit Sensei and work for his black belt. It had also been a while sense they hung out. Marco had also decided to text Jackie for a date two days from now (the day before them and all their friends spend the day doing what Janna wants to do for her birthday). Marco had a busy life now, but he was anything if organized so he made it work.

Marco arrived home at 7 PM, got a shower, and had some conversations with his parents over dinner. When he did dry off and begin to get dressed he noticed something in the mirror.

His training DEFINITELY showed through. He had a lean figure after working out a little after the trial with Hekapoo, but now he looked to be in as good a shape as a high school football star. He had lean sides, chiseled pecks, and a developing six pack. Like before, Madara did say physical changes can occur differently for chakra users. He could only imagine what he would look like in another week or two. While he isn't exactly ashamed of his body now, he is still shy about it. Which was odd even for him, in Hekapoo's Dimension he was extremely confident in his looks and skills.

As Marco walked in his bedroom he saw a picture of him and Star together holding a beach ball with smiles on their faces, it was labled "Beach Day!" Marco remembered that day. Him and Star gone there so Star could see an Earth beach. That day was filled with fun, laughter, splashing, a few magically summoned creatures, and a small tidal wave. Marco smiled at the memory, at that point in time neither had a care in the world. His smile then dropped.

But everything is different now.

Star had died and there was nothing he could do about it. She came back (thank God) and annihilated Toffee in a single blast. That didn't change the fact that Marco himself felt insignificant in comparison with those around him. Sure he did get Star out of the dungeon, but that was about it. Literally anybody could have taken his place then and it would not make a difference besides seeing Star again right before he thought she died.

Star was now on Mewni to stay, Marco had apparently been some part of alternate human, his something great grandfather is a paper corpse or something that is training him to the limits, and he doesn't know what to do about Star either. He has dimensional scissors and could go visit since he doesn't have a mirror phone. On the other hand Star has made no effort to contact him either besides sending his hoodie back on the same day he left.

Marco sighed. He needed to sleep. Today's training was great progress but draining and thinking about how much more complicated things had become would not help him right now. He slipped under his blankets, set an alarm for 6:30 AM, and went to sleep.

 **Elemental Nations/The Land of Fire Forest 10 AM**

After Marco had eaten breakfast he met Madara at the river at 7 AM where he practiced his new taijutsu styles for 2 hours. He had improved quite a bit more. Then practiced academy jutsus **(Substitution, Transformation, and Clone Jutsu)**. He managed to do all of them thanks to the chakra control practice the day before.

Madara then handed him a piece of paper. "Chanel chakra into it. This will tell us your chakra nature so we can get you started on some of the more advanced jutsus." He explained and Marco nodded. Madara had told Marco about how there are 5 normal affinities for ninja to have and that clans with special releases have certain elements that appear differently than normal. This would tell them if Marco had a clan with with release technique in his origin.

When Marco channeled chakra into the paper it cut perfectly in half, one side caught fire and turned to ash, and the other side wrinkled up. Marco and Madara looked surprised. Three affinities?! Madara expected the Fire as almost all Uchiha have Fire, but where the hell did the Lightning and Wind come from?!

Marco decided to break the silence. "Sooo... where should we start?" He asked awkwardly rubbing his neck. Madara shook his head then looked back at Marco.

"Well, we Uchiha have a 'coming of age' test for young Uchiha wanting to become aspiring ninja. It's called the **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu**. It can come out as a large fireball of a torrent of flames depending on how much chakra you put in it and how you shape it. I will show you the hand signs." Madara said as he stood at the lake and moved slowly for the young boy to try it himself.

When he went through all of them Madara sucked in a breath and launched the fireball across the river destoying the ground and trees in its way. Luckily Madara didn't put to much into it otherwise he could have done much more damage.

Marco slowly moved through the hand signs he was shown, took a deep breath, formed some chakra in his lungs then spewed out a torrent of flames a little bigger than Madara, but not by much. It held for 5 seconds before Marco dropped it and coughed out smoke. Madara handed him the canteen of water to help cool his throat. Come to think of it, this was a common reaction to first use of Fire Jutsu through mouths. Madara remembered the first time he did it. He didn't have a canteen so he dived into the river.

Good times.

Once Marco was done he looked up to Madara. "So *cough* how was that?" He asked with a slight smile and cough.

Madara smirked at him. "Well, despite almost setting your lungs on fire, pretty good for a first timer. Most beginners can't make it bigger than themselves without a lot of chakra or insane control. Then again it is a slightly advanced technique that shouldn't even be available to genin since most don't have the reserves for it. However constant practice of the jutsu can increase your reserves." Madara explained genuinely impressed with the boy.

Marco blushed slightly under the praise coming from the most powerful Uchiha (besides Sasuke which Marco doesn't know). Madara patted his shoulder affectionately. "Why don't you practice for another hour and then tell me about some of your adventure and friends while you practice the speed of the hand signs?" Madara offered as Marco smiled and nodded.

 **4 Hours Later**

Marco had told Madara about some adventures with Star including the baby sitting incident when she fed them cake which had shocked Madara until Marco siad the monster babies were more durable (or something, still don't know how that works for monster tadpoles) so they didn't die from it. He even mentioned his girlfriend Jackie when Madara mistakenly commented on how Uchiha men are usually attracted to strong women. Right now though Madara is having Marco work on another jutsu called **Wind Style: Breakthrough**. Which can either blow everything in the vicinity away or make a spinning vortex to save a falling ally.

Needless to say Marco is pleased with this one. Now he doesn't have to worry about his friends or family falling from high up. He promised himself to learn it near the end of the day just like with the previous jutsu. Marco was in the middle of creating it as a vortex instead of a gust of destroying wind, when Madara asked him to come over where he was sitting on a rock near the shore.

""Marco I've been thinking about this for a while now and I think that after you spend time with your friends we should head to Konoha, my village before I... left and died." Madara said in a regretful tone. He looked back up to Marco. "I did some bad things that almost destroyed this world Marco. I would most likely not be very 'welcome' in there, but I know a few people from there that could teach you a thing or two. Especially with your Lightning Affinity. I would be leaving you in there for at least a week to train, but come back right after. You don't have to accept, I just remembered what you said about getting stronger and someone there would definitely teach you after hearing your reasons for becoming strong. You wouldn't see friends or family for a little while, but I could watch them while you're gone." Madara looked into his eyes. "I assure yo nothing would happen in your absence."

Marco stayed silent for a while then nodded smiling. "You're right I am getting stronger to protect them all. I would appreciate all the guidance I can get and if they are as good as they say then... I trust you. A lot have people have done things in war they are not proud of. People on Earth get that pretty well. What matters is now and right now you have helped me get to a level I didn't think I was capable of. At first I didn't trust you, but now I think I made the right choice taking your offer and getting to know you." Marco finished with nothing but honesty in his entire speech.

Madara looked at the young man with a soft gaze. His great (something) grandson sure was something else. He is sure they would love to meet him. "Okay, Enjoy your time with them I will take you to Konoha next week. Before you leave though I got you something." Madara said unsealing a medium sized cardboard box. He handed it to Marco. "I know you will put it to good use." Madara said placing in his hands after he opened a portal to his room.

Before he stepped all the way through the portal Marco thought of something. "Hey who are the people you know in Konoha?" Marco asked.

Madara looked at him and said. "Legends. Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

 **Alright everyone hope you enjoyed it if you have a suggestion or something to point out tell me in the reviews.**

 **I wanted for Marco and Madara to build a trusting family bond throughout this story, but want it to feel horribly rushed.**

 **I wasn't entirely sure how to put the whole thing or if I should have put it off a little more, but I guess what's done is done.**


	3. Unwavering Protective Will

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I have gotten some suggestions and ideas from the reviews and decided to try something a little exciting.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Two Days Later Sunday Echo** **Creek Mall 12:30 PM**

Marco was almost crying at the damage done to his wallet. For the past 3 hours his friends had milked him for everything since Janna wanted him to buy for her. Not only that, but had put him embarrassing situations. Like making him walk up to the cashier lady in a lingerie store alone and buy a pair of pink lace panties and bra. Apparently she is a 38C and now he has to live the rest of his life knowing that another girl had told him her bust size and made a spectacle about it when looked at strangely by the women in line.

Definitely not his proudest moment.

His suffering didn't end there as he had to pay for the clothes, the food, and Janna's strange paranormal shit. He was pretty sure the eyeballs in a jar blink at him. Him, Alfonzo, and Furgesion had to carry all of the stuff Janna had him buy. At least he wouldn't suffer alone.

Even with all of that going on Marco didn't drop any of the stuff nor deny the request of doing all of this stuff. He was used to difficult tasks and after training with Madara he didn't have nearly as much trouble lifting the shopping items.

Speaking of Madara, Marco had looked into the box he had given him and it had information on sealing basic items. Marco had sealed himself some weapons for today. Better safe than sorry. He had sealed 3 shurikens on wraps he put on his left forearm, a kunai on wrapping around his left leg, and his katana from Hekapoo's dimension on his lower back right next to his spine. All he had to do was channel some chakra into it and it *poofs* into existence.

The funny thing is, Marco expected Janna to make him take them to another dimension by now. _"She must be planning to ask soon or planning something."_ Marco thought. He has spent way to much time around her not to pick up some things.

Right now they were leaving the mall with tons of stuff which Marco helped put in Janna's mom's car. Marco had met Janna's mom before and she is really nice. She had long ago accepted her daughters interests, which makes sense since she dropped her off at a graveyard for a seance with Glossaryk and Star.

When they had dropped off Janna's stuff at her house Janna then said aloud. "Alright now that we are done with that, Diaz if you would." Janna motioned to the lawn, but Marco knew what she meant.

"You want me to take you to another dimension don't you?" He asked rhetorically rolling his eyes. His only response was a smirk and excited looks on his other friends faces.

"Alright! But not the fairy one or the one where we went on that field trip." Said Alfonzo getting a nod from Furgesion an questionable looks from Jackie and Starfan13.

Janna just shrugged and elbowed Marco's side. "Come on Diaz, do it for the birthday girl." She said with a smirk and Marco sighed.

"Fine." Was all he said and pulled out his scissors. "I have one condition though. You all stay close to me, you don't have as much experience with other dimensions as I do. I don't want you all to get lost or be in danger." He said waiting for them to agree looking at Janna specifically. Everyone agreed. Marco still looked at Janna still not moving.

Janna looked at him."What? Since when have I ever sneak off on something like this?" She said innocently. Everyone gave her a half lidded look. "Fair enough. Fine. I promise." Janna said reluctantly.

Marco then cut a portal to a random dimension that he hoped Janna could enjoy and not have everyone horribly murdered. Though chances of finding one dimension that does both are slim to none.

 **Another Dimension 12:45 PM**

As they walked out of the portal they noticed the place was pretty mediocre. It was a small town with a blacksmith, a library, and other basics of a common village. Everything seemed pretty normal, apart from the environment around the village. There was chunks of Earth(ground) and rock floating all over the place (some with trees or large vines attached), the sky was red with a black glowing Sun, a forest of trees with dark bark and no leaves surrounded the town, and and a dragon made of bones just flew past the town. This world seemed chaotic to say the least. Janna sure seemed to like it and the others thought it looked cool.

Marco began to lead the group away from the from the crazy looking store with red smoke pouring from all the exits and try to find something interesting looking around the flea mart. At least Marco thought it was a flea mart, though a few of these weapons looked like illegal cursed weapons.

Marco then turned around and noticed two guys in some light armor (what ANBU wear but they aren't ANBU and without masks) and each had a headband with a hourglass looking symbol scratched out looking at his group. One was more muscular than the other and taller to with curly black hair and green eyes. While the other one was more skinny has lightly tanned skin with short brown hair and amber eyes. Marco instantly got a bad feeling and was getting nervous. They were missing ninja. This dimension is for illegal operations. If that's the case, why hasn't anyone stopped them yet?

Marco then noticed a tower near them open at the top and a crystal exactly like the one from St. Olga's Reform School For Wayward Princesses had came out. Marco's bad feeling increased when he tried to cut a portal except it didn't work. It looked like the others noticed to so they got concerned and looked around to see men of several ages back into the buildings and lock their doors. _"This is a trap!"_ Marco thought in alarm.

 _"What is going on?!"_ Marco thought in alarm as he felt movement behind him and instinctively move his head to the side as a kunai passed his head and struck the wall next to Furgesion where he yelped and jumped away from it. Marco looked behind him and saw one of the missing ninja (the skinny one) looking at him with a cocky smirk.

"Hey kid. Yeah since I'm in such a good mood with the progress me and Alex have made with our delivery jobs this week, I'll give you a choice." He said turning his attention to the females of the group. "I got an order to bring in some girls for a large amount of cash. Don't worry we won't touch'em. Our client said he liked to break them himself." He finished with a wicked grin that made Marco feel sick to his stomach.

 _"This sick bastard!"_ Marco thought. He then realized something. Where was the other guy at?! Marco quickly turned around picked up a knife from the weapons table and threw it at the other man apparently called Alex(the pale muscular one) who tried to sneak up on Starfan13.

The man jumped back to avoid and looked at Marco in surprise. "I think we should try something else, Damien." Alex said looking straight at Marco.

Damien scoffed. "Caught off guard by a kid? Jeez, are you losing your edge Alex?" He said with a smirk then charged at Marco.

Marco turned his attention back to Damien and quickly unsealed his katana and blocked the short sword blades wrapped around his forearms that emerged from his long coat sleeves. Marco didn't want things to be revealed this way, but it was do or die now. Marco shifted his weight back a little and threw his foot out nailing Damien right in the chest pushing back a little bit then slashed at his shoulder, but it was blocked with the blade from his other arm. Both pushed each other back and stood at a standstill.

Until a cry came from behind Marco. He quickly looked back eyes wide and saw Alex holding a resisting Janna and Jackie on his shoulders while Starfan13, Alfonzo, and Furgesion hid behind the tables holding each other in fear. Marco had never seen any of his friends this terrified before, especially not Janna. Marco seen a taser and pepper spray on the ground alongside Janna's bag. She had tried to fight back and failed.

Marco shouldn't have let this happen. His friends weren't in danger because of the dimension, but because HE brought them here. Guilt and anger flowed through Marco like a blazing forest fire. He had to save them, he had to.

Alex jumped away with them and Damien used a smoke bomb to cover their escape. When it cleared they were gone. Urgency surged through Marco. Who knew how long he had to save them before something bad happens? Marco gritted his teeth and gripped his sword handle tightly. He looked up at the crystal and flashed through hand signs.

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

As he finished rushing through the hand signs a large fireball launched out of his mouth and rushed at the crystal at high speed then completely obliterating it upon contact, thus deactivating the scissor shield. Marco turned back to his friends that remained who looked at him in shock. Marco quickly cut open a portal and turned away.

"You all should leave. I have to go save them. I should be able to catch up if I go at full speed." Marco said starting to focus chakra and feel around him.

Alfonzo spoke up. "But Marco, we want to help. Isn't there anything we can do?" He asked in concern.

Marco turned back to them. "No. I can't put the rest of you at risk to. I'm the only one with a fighting chance. Star isn't around to solve all our problems anymore, this is up to me right now." He looked at them pleadingly. "Please just wait for us to come back on Earth. The more time we argue the less time left there is to save them." Marco said desperately.

His friends reluctantly gave in. They didn't want to leave them, but right now there was not really any other option. As they entered the portal Ferguson couldn't help but think about that Star comment.

When the portal vanished Marco dashed into the forest on the right. He was happy he thought ahead in this situation and even happier he took the time to learn some seals.

 _Short Flashback_

 _Marco shifted his weight back a little and threw his foot out nailing Damien right in the chest pushing him back a little bit, but didn't notice a few black lines crawl around where Marco's foot had slammed into him then disappeared like invisible ink._

 _Back to Present_

Marco had to admit tracking seals are pretty useful since it can be applied to something through your hands, feet, or weapon as long as you can channel chakra through it. Marco soon arrived at a run down temple with small lights visible from the outside. He jumped up to the next floor and got in through a hole in the wall.

When he got there most of the second floor was missing... well... a floor so he just looked down and seen Jackie and Janna tied up, but otherwise unharmed. Damien and Alex were standing in front of them. Damien had a miniature mirror phone he just hung up and walked up to the rest of them.

"Our employer will be here in a few hours to _collect_ you. Shame we aren't aloud to do anything with you. I could teach you things you would never forget." He smiled disgustingly at them placing his hand underneath Janna's chin. Her response was spit in his face. Boy, he looked pissed! "You little bitch!" He said as he raised his right fist to punch her.

Until a shuriken pierced the back of his right hand. Damien screamed in pain and pulled the shuriken out to where it clattered on the floor along with his blood. Alex turned around just in time to block a strike from Marco's katana with a tanto (the sword ANBU use in Naruto).

Damien looked as pissed as he was shocked. "How the hell did that kid find us?!" He shouted while Janna and Jackie had relieved looks on their faces. Marco smirked at him and used his head to motion downward.

"Tracking seals, can't leave home without'em." He said as black markings appeared on Damien's stomach making him scowl. Marco then used Alex's strength he was pushing into him in their blade lock to circle throw him a few feet behind him. Alex landed on his stomach and when Marco went to stab him Damien blocked it with his good arm with a blade wrapped around his wrist and forearm. Damien used Marco's shock to slam his knee into him sending him back in front of the girls. "Are you two okay?" Marco asked not taking his eyes away from the enemy.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, we're okay. But Marco how did you-?" She was cut off when he raised up a hand.

"Jackie I promise I will explain after we are out of here. Okay?" He said looking back at her. She sat silent before nodding. He nodded back and looked back at his opponents.

Janna leaned over to her friend and whispered. "Hey, is it just me or does Marco seem hotter than usual?" She asked. The serious look in his eye made her feel a little hot under the collar. Jackie raised an eyebrow, but didn't deny what she said. A shy Marco was cute, but a confidant Marco is alluring.

Damien stood up alongside Alex. "He's pretty tough for a kid. I think I had better join you Alex just in case." He said getting into a fighting stance alongside his fellow missing ninja.

Marco used his foot to throw his shuriken off the ground and to his hand where he threw it at Alex then unsealed the rest of his shurikens and threw them at Damien who dodged one and blocked two. Alex just decided to slip to the side and avoid it when Marco smirked and disappeared and a shuriken was in his place.

Alex's eyes widened. _"A substitution?!"_ Before he could turn around he felt Marco's katana cut through most of the vest and into his back. If he wasn't wearing that vest he surely would have a sliced spinal cord.

Damien quickly turned around after the barrage of shuriken and socked Marco in the gut sending him back. "Alex stop playing games otherwise you'll end up dead." Damien said annoyed. Alex stood up straight despite the slash on his back.

"Alright. **Camouflage Jutsu!** " He shouted and vanished from sight. This shocked Marco, Jackie, and Janna. Marco tensed how would he fight someone he can't see? Before Marco could think on it further his instinct made him turn right where he received a punch to the gut and a kick to the ribs that sent him rolling, but he steadied himself to slide on his hands and knees.

Alex appeared again where Marco was previously standing. Damien lunged at Marco's right side which was exposed the first attack. Marco however, countered by rolling backwards then pushed chakra into his feet blasting forward and slamming his fist into the left side of his jaw sending him to the other side of the room from the additional force behind the punch.

Marco then flashed through hand signs an sucked in some air. **"Wind Style: Breakthrough!"** He said before releasing a massive gust of wind blasting Alex into the wall. After Damien had rolled across the ground a few times he ended up planting his feet down and stopping just before hitting the wall. Alex on the other hand hit the wooden wall, but from the blast of wind it felt like stone.

Damien rubbed his jaw. _"The little brat is really tough."_ He thought before narrowing his eyes and looking at Alex who nodded throwing around seven kunai at Marco who deflected most of them and jumping back to dodge the others not noticing that Damien had vanished. He knew Marco payed most attention to Alex after learning of his jutsu.

The girls looked at Marco worried. He noticed their looks. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Marco assured to soon as Damien jumped behind him from above and slash at him. Marco noticed and turned around, leaned back a little, and tried to bring up his katana in an attempt to block. His form was to quick and sloppy as it only threw his blade off course a little which narrowly cut his eye upwards (Remember adult Marco's scar on the left eye? It's that).

Marco yelled in pain and the girls gasped in horror. Marco knew that they would use this against him so he took out a smoke bomb and slammed on the ground between him and Damien while also covering Alex's view of him. Marco jumped back and landed between Janna and Jackie who looked at him with tears in their eyes. Marco was covering his left eye in pain, he could also feel the blood coming from his wound and running down his face. He looked at the terrified, worried, and tear stained faces of his girlfriend and oldest friend.

Marco knew they were scared of what's happening to him, but he is scared of what will happen to THEM if he fails. They will be slaves, an old perverts plaything, broken and defenseless. Marco tightened his fist and stood up. He couldn't let that happen! He _wouldn't_ let that happen!

Alex and Damien regrouped in the smoke. "I can use this to our advantage. I will finish him now!" He said to Damien while making a hand sign. **_"Camouflage Jutsu!"_** Alex thought as to not alert the boy.

Marco wiped away his eye's blood and opened it slowly. _"It hurts like hell, but it still works!"_ He thought as he felt as if something was moving behind him. As it got closer Marco turned around faster than earlier and rammed his katana through an invisible object. As Alex became visible again he was holding the Tanto like he was about to strike but wasn't moving. He looked down and saw Marco's katana piercing the dead center of his rib-cage straight through the vest. He looked at Marco, eyes widening at the sight of a pair of glowing red eyes with two tomoes instead of a familiar chocolate brown (Obito unlocked his with two tomoes out of the will of protecting those close to him before).

"Y-your... eyes!" He said in pure horror before dropping onto his knees and his blade then dead on his face in front of Marco's feet not moving or breathing. The smoke cleared giving everyone a view of what happened. The girls were shocked that Marco killed someone, but for now deemed it necessary for this situation. Damien on the other hand was blown away by the fact a _kid_ had killed Alex.

Marco stood up straight with blood still coming out of the cut over his left eye. "I... will protect my friends!" He said while turning his head to meet the eyes of Damien, whose jaw dropped and pupils shrunk at the sight of the Sharingan.

"Whoa, whoa seriously?!" He shouted in utter disbelief of how quickly the tables had turned. Marco's expression didn't change as he just entered a sword fighting stance. Damien took that as a challenge and ran up the wall and threw lots of kunai at him, all of which he blocked or dodged easily.

Damien then pushed himself off the wall by putting chakra in his legs, crossed his arms across his chest as to use the blades in an executing motion. Marco jumped to the side and uppercut him then held his katana in a reverse grip as Damien got back to his feet slower than last time.

 _"What the hell is going on? The kid is moving completely different than before."_ Damien thought to himself before he was rushed at. He blocked a swift strike from Marco's katana with his left handed blade, then Marco tried to leap over him so he flipped on his hands to send a kick at him which he blocked with his forearm and landed back on his feet, Damien then lunged at Marco at point blank with a chakra enhanced dash with his blades held out. Marco seeing this widened his eyes and narrowly ducked in time, but hen noticed Damien grin and look forward and noticed a few more feet and it will stab Jackie.

Marco's eyes flared a brighter red and Marco put his left hand on the ground below him then used his left leg and right arm to spread his arms out breaking his guard and losing his path. Marco saw the surprise on his face in slow motion then slammed his right foot into his face and removing his right arm from its spot mid air and made a quick slash across his chest making him go flying and spit out blood. He slowly rose to his feet and noticed the slash had rendered his right arm useless having hit a pressure point.

Damien growled in anger. "You... little... shit!" He shouted as he charged at the girls hoping to make the young Uchiha suffer. Marco saw this and made a single hand sign and poured chakra into his lungs. **"** **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Marco shouted Sharingan flaring and launching a fire ball the size of the one Madara showed him at the missing ninja. It struck him in the back pushing him forward and burning his spine but not killing him and Marco ran up to him katana drawn again.

Damien spun around and tried to stab Marco in the face but Marco used his katana to move it sideways while rushing down it. However when he redirected the blade, it stabbed him in the rib. He unsealed the one kunai he brought and unintentionally channeled Lightning Chakra through it and making tear straight through Damien's vest and out the other side of where his heart would be. Damien puked out a good amount of blood and muttered. "G-God d-dammit." Were his final words before Marco pulled the kunai and his blood soaked hand out of the now lifeless body letting it fall to the ground in a bloody heap.

Jackie and Janna were wide eyed at what they had just witnessed. Marco had just displayed superhuman feats, get slashed on the eye, protect them and save their lives, kill two men, and used some weird eye ability that made him react faster and take down his opponents in quick succession. Never in their life times would they have expected to see this from Marco Diaz of all people. After they got him bandaged up, he would have a lot of explaining to do and questions to answer.

Marco stayed their breathing heavily for a while before he lost the red color in his eyes and returned to their normal chocolate brown. He then grabbed his left eye and squeezed it shut in pain all the adrenaline from the fight faded. Marco removed the white wrapping, he used to seal his shuriken and kunai, and tied it around his head covering his left eye preventing it from bleeding more. He also used his hoodie to cover his bleeding rib.

Marco quickly made his way over to the girls and cut their bindings off. When he did so Jackie quickly latched onto him and held him as if her life depended on it. Janna was checking the makeshift bandage making sure it would hold then hugged him tightly as well.

Janna hugging him had thrown him for a loop realizing she didn't hug him often, so that said a lot if she was openly worrying about him. He felt the tears on his shoulders. Were they crying because of his condition or because of what could have happened had he not followed? They thought he was going to die, not that he could blame them for thinking so. Jackie wouldn't let go of him or loosen her grip, but Janna spoke up.

"We have to get Marco to a hospital. They can stop the bleeding and fix him up." Janna said with tears staining her cheeks and looking away from Marco as she released the hug. Jackie was silent before nodding and released him. The expression on both of their faces pulled Marco's heartstrings. They both looked traumatized by what happened. He felt his guilt return realizing this was his fault for taking them here. He won't take them into another dimension he doesn't know about. Marco Diaz doesn't make the same mistake twice.

They helped him up to his feet and he opened a portal to Earth. As they walked through Marco realized that after he was healed he would have to to find out more about this human, well sentient female teenagers anyway, trafficking system. Then he could pass it on to a certain red haired hot head seductress about this and let her look into now that the crystal was destroyed.

 **Earth/Echo Creek Hospital 7:17 PM**

After Marco was rushed to the E.R. he was bandaged and stitched up. He was missing his blood soaked hoodie long since discarded for being unnecessary, ruined, and ripped up. Marco was currently wearing a spare white shirt since both his hoodie and grey shirt was covered in blood and cut through, his now clean baggy black pants, and a new pair of shoes after his old ones were trashed, bandages and gauze wrapped around his left eye, stitches and bandages wrapped around his wounded rib.

Marco hadn't looked back to before when he stabbed and killed two men. Sure, they deserved it but that didn't make it less horrifying to take two lives in one day. Marco looked at his hands which were clean, but he started flashing back and seeing the looks on their faces before he killed them He remembered the smell of blood and feeling not just on his hands but their blood as it soaked him and pilled all over the floor.

Marco began to feel sick and rushed to the trashcan and poured the contents of his stomach into it. He had never seen a dead person, much less be the cause of death for a person. Marco pulled his head away from the trashcan and used the paper towels on the sink to wipe his face.

After Marco waited a few minutes, the doctor walked in with a clipboard. He had well combed black hair, blue eyes, a doctor's coat (duh), a pair of blue jeans, wore a dark blue shirt underneath the coat, and a pair of shined black shoes. "Hello Mr. Diaz. My name is Dr. West and I will be running some tests on you to see how your bad condition is." Dr. West said taking a seat in the chair in front of the exam table and motioned Marco to sit.

Once Marco sat down the doctor did some basic stuff. Blood pressure, reflexes (which were above average because of training), heartbeat, etc. He then checked Marco's rib wound and his eye. Dr. West then stood up.

"Well the good news is your eye is still functional and will only take a few days to heal. Your rib wound could have been worse, luckily whatever blade struck you didn't go any deeper otherwise it would've hit a vital. Should take little over a week until you can move at 100% again. However your eye is something else. While not deep enough to render your eye useless it WAS deep enough for scarring. There was nothing we could do about it." He finished and got up to leave the room, bt then turned around. "Also, your friends and family are here. Do you feel well enough to have company?" He asked.

Marco slowly nodded just wanting to get this over with. Dr. West nodded and said they would be in soon. Marco looked blankly at the poster of body parts. He had a quick flash back to when he rammed a kunai through Damien's heart. Marco quickly shook his head to ward off these thoughts as a tear started to form in his eye. He hates feeling this way. _"Maybe Madara can help me. He has been through wars before and killed hundreds. He could have some advice. I just hope the others don't think I'm a freak or a sociopath."_ God he hoped so. He couldn't imagine a life where everyone turned their backs on him.

Just then the door opened. His parents, Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo, Ferguson, and Starfan13 walked in and most gasped visibly at Marco's condition. His mom and dad had tears in their eyes as they walked over to their son.

His mom reached out and gently held his left cheek. "Sweetheart, are you okay? Y-your eye... is it..." Marco shook his head and said that it would still work after a few days but he will have a scar. His dad walked up.

"What about your rib?" He asked softly. Marco said that nothing important was hit bet it would be a while before he's at 100% again. "Marco how did this even happen?" His dad asked.

All the teens in the room flinched. Although Ferguson, Alfonzo, and Starfan13 don't know what happened they knew it wasn't good and felt guilty for leaving. Janna blamed herself for telling Marco to take them to another dimension, while Marco blamed himself for even taking them into an unknown world.

Marco sighed and began to explain the events starting that morning. Angie and Raphael were horrified at hearing the events that took place in the other world from the pedophile teenage traffickers to the damage their son took and the part about their son taking two lives. Starfan13, Alfonzo, and Ferguson were also shocked and scared of what happened after they left.

Angie then asked. "But son how did you even DO all of that?" She asked her son.

"I... was training underneath a strong ninja from another dimension. I still technically am. He is the only reason I won or even put up a fight. I am supposed to get special training this week after Janna's birthday." Marco said honestly. His parents didn't look like they were going to allow that any time soon if at all. His friends suddenly realized why he was acting stranger the past week and a half. Also, Marco said he had the Sharingan which is a bloodline, meaning that one of his parents are related to a human from another dimension. This was strange.

Before his parents continued Janna spoke up. "I'm sorry." She said looking at the ground while everyone looked at her surprised. "It is my fault this happened. I told you to take us to another dimension and we ended up kidnapped and you had to save us. You could have died and-!" Before Janna could continue Marco got up and pulled her into a hug softly rubbing her back.

"It's not your fault Janna, I took us there so if anyone is to blame it's me." He said gently. "I should have taken you all to the Amethyst Arcade instead but I wanted to find a dimension you would enjoy more. So I thought the more mystical the better and the scissors took us there. I felt angry at myself for pulling you all into it. I'm sorry Janna, I ruined your birthday." He said as he felt her loosen her grip.

All of his friends looked at them. "Look, man, we don't blame you for what happened. It was all just a freak accident." Ferguson said looking his friend in the eye.

Alfonzo was next. "You couldn't have known what would happen. So don't put every problem on your shoulders, okay?" He said in a shockingly serious voice.

"Yeah! I mean if it wasn't for you, something much worse could've been done." Starfan13 said trying to cheer him up.

"You saved us while putting yourself on the line. You sent the others back to protect them. I don't think you deserve to be yelled at after what you've been through today." Jackie said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Janna decided to speak next. "Yeah. You're gift may not have been good at first, but it all worked out. It's not like you meant for that to happen." She said confusing Marco until his eye snapped wide open.

"Wait, you thought that was your present, raveling to another dimension?" He said as she nodded slowly. Marco then pulled out his scissors, cutting a small portal, reaching through, and pulling out a small box wrapped with a pink ribbon.

Janna looked confused. "That is the present I got you. It may not be a demonic hand or dark magic book or something, but I hope you like it." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Janna looked down and carefully undid the ribbon. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

In the box was a black bat necklace with pink jewels as the eyes. It looked expensive and the jewels were real. Rose Quartz from the look of it but a bit more clear. The necklace itself was made of onyx. Marco must have spent a fortune on this! Janna looked at everyone else and noticed they were in a similar state of shock and awe.

Janna smiled and put it on. She then looked at Marco. "Thank you Marco." While Marco was just happy she liked it. Suddenly the window opened and a figure came inside.

"Hello Marco." Said a voice. As everyone turned around they saw Madara Uchiha standing there looking at Marco. "I'm sorry for not showing up sooner. I was going to talk to you earlier, but I had to deal with that teenage girl trafficking system. If I had known you were in danger I would have assisted you. However, I will say I'm impressed you took down two ex-chunin on your own. Once again you exceed my expectations." Madara said grinning at his pupil. Marco lit up with the praise of his mentor.

"Thanks Madara, but I would have lost if I hadn't unlocked my Sharingan at the time." Marco said before activating it and his right eye was turned into a red color with two tomoes in it. Madara was surprised. He unlocked his Sharingan through his first real fight. He didn't know if it was the stress from the fight, the danger he felt, or pure determination trying to protect his loved ones. In any case this could help him.

"That's quite remarkable Marco. Now you really are a genius. Most Uchiha have spent a lot of countless years trying to unlock their bloodline, but you unlocked it after just barely two weeks of training." Madara said shocking the occupants of the room. "By the way are you ready for the trip to Konoha or do you need some time?" He asked while the others looked shocked. He was leaving?! After all of that?!

Marco noticed the looks on his parent's and friend's faces. He interrupted them before they could refute. "Mom, dad I have to do this. I can get more training in Konoha. I can be prepared so that something like this..." He motioned to his eye and rib. "... won't happen again. I need this. Please, trust me." He said almost begging.

His parents looked at each other and sighed sadly. They didn't like this, but they always wanted Marco to follow his own path. They had to trust him to make decisions on his own. "Okay, mijo, we trust you. Just don't get to badly hurt, okay?" They relented and he nodded. They trusted him and Star when she stayed here even when things went crazy. It didn't put their worries to rest though, he is their only son.

Jackie put a hand on his shoulder. "We're coming to." She stated motioning her head to Janna.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, Diaz. You can't get rid of us that easily." Janna said leaving no room for argument. Marco sighed but smiled. At least he could keep an eye on them, literally an eye. Janna looked at Madara. "How long will we be gone?"

Madara simply responded. "Almost two full months. Don't worry he can keep in touch." Madara reassured his other friends and parents. "Marco, we should leave tonight if we want to make good time." Marco nodded and went to go check out of the hospital. Janna and Jackie left to go pack their belongings. Madara looked at the rest of them. "For the record, Konoha's medic ninja can heal him completely in just a few minutes. Even if he gets hurt it won't last long. I assure you he will be safe in the village. It was also nice to meet another one of my descendants."He said glancing at Angie. "I will take my leave now." Madara then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Everyone else decided to leave. It's been a long day. That last glance at Angie made her think, though.

 _"I guess there is the reason mom and dad never spoke about dad's family line."_ Angie sighed getting in the car with her husband as their son was lead to them with Jackie's help.

 **Earth/Echo Creek 9:01 PM**

Marco, Jackie, and Marco were standing at the top of the hill looking at their hometown. Marco was happy that Madara had dealt with that operation so quickly.

 **(A/N I mean come on he is f#cking Madara Uchiha. The same guy who defeated all Five Kage and wiped out hundreds of ninja at once without much a scratch. [Except for that one time on purpose] If he can do that I am pretty sure he can handle an operation who's delivery boys are mere chunin.)**

Marco was glad he could get more training in and be able to use his other eye sooner than expected and get his wound healed faster as well. Marco felt excited and also the weight of everything that had happened so far. He still would persevere, because he has a reason to. Well, several reasons to. Before Marco showed up here he had dropped by Sensei's place and told him he would be gone for a while and gave him a custom cape to remember him bye (the one from the end of Sophomore Slump).

Marco was filled with excitement, nervousness, anxiousness, but most of all resolve. He felt like this could change everything. He just hoped in a positive way.

Marco took a deep breath as he cut opened the portal to The Elemental Nations and walked through the portal. This would be his first real adventure. Not a Star and Marco adventure, but his own adventure where HE learns to control his skills. As Marco finished walking through the portal and his first step into his new life he had one thought.

 _"Let's see what Marco Diaz can do."_

* * *

 **There we go, I guess I may have rushed the awakening Sharingan thing, but that is basically the whole point Marco exceeds the normality for every trial he faces. (Also I may have taken a few things from another fight and it was very similar, but you have to admit that this is a believable way of Marco getting his Sharingan.)**

 **Also, to anyone wondering about the harem. We have to give that time, I want this to be a story about a protector who has an oversized heart and that isn't as easy to write as it sounds. Right now we are easing the harem thing in while adding to Marco's development over time and how the trials shape him as a person/ninja.**

 **On an unrelated note: Does the "My Hero Academia Opening 2" and "The Day-My Hero Academia-English Dubbed Cover" seem appropriate for this version of Marco?**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it**


	4. The Village Hidden in the Leaves

**Welcome back, but I doubt anyone reads these so let's just get to it.**

 **Oh but for the record, no Jackie and Janna will not be getting training in shinobi arts (NOT for the fact of them being girls or any of that shit!), Because they don't have chakra (well USABLE chakra what with all living things are made up of it). They would have to be directly related to a chakra user of the Elemental Nations for that to be possible.**

 **Plus neither of them have shown any "unatural" feats like Marco and neither had sensed chakra uses all over town when Marco trained there or from Madara's shushin. However they won't be helpless and sit around.**

* * *

 **Half a Mile away from Konoha Gates 10:40 AM**

After cutting a portal relatively close to Konoha they set up camp real quick for the night. On the walk earlier that morning, the gang were all thinking about what it would be like. They had never been to this dimension and really hoped it wouldn't turn out like the last one.

They had all gotten changed a few hours ago for the environment and traveling. Madara had taken the liberty of helping with that, but he himself had kept his the same.

Janna was wearing pretty much the same thing except for shinobi shin guards, brown shinobi sandals, and grey stockings.

Jackie had put on longer brown shorts, she traded her long-sleeved shirt for a white T-shirt, and had on light green ninja sandals (ninja is shorter than shinobi and means the same thing). Though these did very little to hide her *cough* assets *cough*.

Marco's attire changed the most except for the bandaging on his ribs and left eye. He had on a pair of black ninja pants, black ninja sandals, a dark red sleeveless shirt with black paint splatter patterns on it, and grey leather forearm guards. He had a ninja tool pouch on the back of his right hip, a kunai holster on his left outer thigh, and his katana strapped to his back. He looked like a badass to put it simply. Jackie and Janna certainly didn't mind the view of his muscles the shirt gave.

As they were walking down the road they decided to make conversation. Janna and Jackie didn't know as much about Madara as Marco did, which still wasn't a large amount.

"So Madara." Janna said getting the ancient ninja's attention. "What exactly makes you uneasy about walking into this place if it was your home?" She asked curiously having noted his slightly apprehensive look.

Madara sighed knowing it would come up sooner or later. "I tried to manipulate a broken young man to create an organization to store all The Tailed Beasts into a statue and killing their holders in the process attempt to kill his best friend, use the corpses of fallen ninja to hold off the armies and kill several men and women too buy and weaken the allied forces then use the power of the Rinne-Sharingan to use it's power to reflect off the moon to trap the world in an Infinite Tsukuyomi to put everyone in their own illusion of a perfect world thus ending all wars and fighting. Not to mention how it backfired and brought a powerful goddess back from a sealing done by her sons, one of which was the Sage of Six-Paths who gave chakra to just about every human in this world and unintentionally causing wars to start and him to kill his own brother. Then his sons were reincarnated twice, first into me and my best friend and First Hokage Hashirama Senju then into Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha who ended up stopping the goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki in the last battle of the war after Obito's (the man I used) death and before they ended the reincarnation battles of Ashura and Indra once and for all, this time with a happy ending. Well, I assume it's a happy ending I did actually die this time." Madara finished his long explanation of what happened and how.

The three kids were awstruck with what they had just heard. This guy had done all of that and it backfired so horribly that this world almost got wiped out. That... is a lot to take in. He hasn't killed them yet so silver-lining at least. Marco had herd the smaller version before but was still shocked at what had happened. That was just the end of the Third Great Ninja War and the Fourth Great Ninja War. They decided it was best not to think of that now, the guy at least had the decency to tell the truth and seemed to regret his actions. Besides for some reason, none of them seemed threatened by his presence.

Suddenly, a huge gate with a leaf symbol came into sight and had a stand with two men in chunin vests an Hidden Leaf headbands looking bored after just letting in what they assumed to be merchants. They walked up to the gate where one of the chunin was sleeping and the other was just looking down at a clipboard with a half-lidded look on his face. "State your business and names please." He asked in a bored tone.

Madara stepped forward. "Madara Uchiha and three guests. We are here to see the Hokage as soon as possible." He stated while the chunin lazily wrote it down as his partner woke back up slowly rubbing his eyes yawning.

"Okay, have a nice visit." He said as Madara nodded and motioned the children to follow. Each of which muttered to one another about how terrible security is for a ninja village. The guys just sat there for a minute staring blankly into space.

...

Then they both snapped up and looked in the direction they just went. They quickly pulled out a communicator stumbling and nearly dropping it. "Lord Hokage! Sorry to disturb you but there is a... situation." He said slowly.

Eventually Madara and the others arrived inside Hokage Tower and walked right past security and the secretary who didn't even acknowledge their presence until they reached the office. Madara slid open the door and seen a small amount of genin, an older looking Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi, Orochimaru and Tsunade, and a few jonin.

Everyone's attention immediately turning to them with shocked and horrified looks as security and the lady from the desk made to the hallway behind them. It was tense for a few moments before someone finally spoke.

"So you ARE here. I thought the guys from the front were messing with me." Naruto said raising an eyebrow as everyone looked at him. "I have many questions, but I suppose introductions are an order." He said with a smile.

Madara smirked as did Sasuke. "Well, I am Madara Uchiha. This is Marco, Janna, and Jackie." He said motioning to the kids to his side. Everyone's main focus was Marco because of the wraps on his face covering his left eye. "I have been training Marco personally for a little while and he made significant progress. At the very least compared to other generations after mine and Hashirama's. The girls are friends of his." Madara voiced

People reacted to it differently and wondered why Madara would train the boy. "Wait, why would you bother some random kid you found?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. He doesn't exactly have a good track record with apprentices.

Madara smirked again. "It is only natural I don't want a weak link in the Uchiha bloodline." He said throwing everyone for a loop. An Uchiha? How?!

Suddenly a black haired girl with glasses walked up. "I have a cousin?" She asked curiously. A blonde boy looking very similar to Naruto walked up.

"Now hold up a second Sarada. How do we know they aren't lying? He doesn't even have the black hair or eyes of an Uchiha." He tried to reason trying to keep his friend safe.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Madara. "We would need some evidence to support that claim. Perhaps a blood test or something?" They suggested. Sasuke was actually hoping this was true so he could know of other Uchiha.

Sarada then voiced her opinion again. "Well, it's not to far-fetched to say he is an Uchiha. I mean Boruto your sister had blue eyes and yet unlocked her Byakugan and still retained her blue eyes after deactivating it right? It's just a small alter in DNA. That doesn't mean I trust them, I just wondered what it is like to have other family out there. After all I'm not an idiot like you Boruto." Sarada said adjusting her glasses and smirking as Boruto got an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh yeah well try to remember those words when I become your best ANBU when become Hokage, Sarada. Because you would be lost without my help." He said with a grin as Sarada got a pink hue on her nose and a scowl overtook her face. Everyone sweatdropped as they argued back and forth.

Madara then turned to Sasuke and Naruto as they talked about what is going on and Madara's predicament training Marco.

 **The Hidden Leaf Village/Hokage's Office 11:45**

As everything was explained and Marco was indeed proven a member of the Uchiha clan activating his two tomoe Sharingan for extra evidence. This did however make Sarada feel inferior due to her having more training and an actual ninja but he obtained two tomoes in two weeks of training while she only had one tomoe after months of practice.

After the other kids and adults in the room introduced themselves, they decided to cut to the chase.

"So you want us to help train this boy, Marco?" Naruto summarized getting a nod from Madara. "Why? You should be able to handle it just fine. So why ask us for help?" Naruto asked causing others in the room to mutter in agreement. Madara sighed and looked straight at Naruto.

"The truth is I won't last much longer. The one who reincarnated me is running low on chakra and will die after. I have no one else to turn to for help and I don't believe it is appropriate to sacrifice another human life just so I can stay a little longer. It is also law to have any members of a rare clan in the village to maximize their abilities in order to ensure their safety." He finished getting many shocked looks from those around him, none more than Marco. He hadn't thought of when the man's chakra would run out. Madara turned to Sasuke. "That and I thought you could help one of your last family members become strong to protect those he cares for like you do now."

Sasuke looked to Madara and the others in the room before sighing. "Alright, but I'm not available at any point in time. He can train with me before I help Boruto and Sarada in the afternoons of weekdays. Other than that he will need to find some one else." He said flashing a look to Kakashi who had a half lidded look.

"And here I thought after dealing with the kids in the forest I could be done training kids." He groaned. " Then again, he is about three years older then the rest of them so maybe he has some discipline. Very well. In afternoons of Monday-Thursday I will train him. The rest can be his own training or some off time. Does that work for you?" Kakashi asked settling his gaze on Marco. He nodded also realizing how anti-climactic this response is in general.

"That's good and all, but I think you all forgot something." Tsunade said crossing her arms. "I should probably heal the kids wounds before he does anything." She said making others remember his bandaged body.

"Okay first heal then training. Got it?" Asked Sasuke as Marco nodded. "Good. After you do that meet me at Training Ground 7. If you don't know to get there ask for directions. I look forward to seeing your potential as a ninja. Before that I would like to see your resolve and reason for getting stronger." He said disappearing in a flicker.

After everything was done Marco, Janna, Jackie, and Madara were talking in the street. "Why didn't you tell me you were about to vanish?" Marco asked as Janna and Jackie just listened as they walked down the street to the hospital.

"I didn't want you to be upset. I planned on telling you after they agreed to train you in my place. You are a great person Marco and the potential of becoming a greater ninja." Madara spoke and put a hand on Marco's shoulder. "I hope you achieve your dreams. However, don't let strength or power get to you. More importantly, don't allow selfish desires to push those close to you away. It makes things much worse." He said sagely. "I have a week at most. Just remember everything we talked about and take care of your friends. Also, keep in mind a ninja's greatest weapon is deception. Never underestimate that skill." He finished before walking away leaving Marco to feel like he had just got punched in the gut by Spikeballs.

They haven't known each other long, but Marco looked up to him like a mentor. Marco had never really lost some one before. The closest one being Star when they said good bye or when she 'died' after what Toffee did. The difference being he knew Star better and had someone to blame. Plus, Madara was still technically dead. Marco sighed and continued to the hospital.

Madara said not to let those close to him get pushed aside. Marco decided on his first off day he would get his phone Dimensional Cellular Service so he could call Star. He doesn't want to completely remove her from his life nor for her to do the same. Even if things were awkward he knew that her not wanting to see him or something else like that was just an excuse to weasel out of a possible emotional conversation. But he isn't like that any more so he is actually going to try this time and refuse to back down.

 **Timeskip Friday 9:56 AM**

It had been five days since all of that drama. Now Marco's training had changed a bit since he started and his body was healed from the incident and no longer needed the bandages. Sasuke also made Jackie and Janna learn a few things. They may not have usable chakra, but they can use weapons and train physically (like Lee did except they will not even be close to that due to not being born from a chakra line like him and thus do not have access to The Inner Gates). Sasuke said he would get Janna and Jackie both a ninja tool so they can use jutsu written on the tiny scrolls after they complete weapons and body training, despite his personal hate of the device.

He had Janna start on sneaking, senbons (those needles), the brass knuckles (with blades on the bottom and held in a reverse grip), poisons, antidotes (so not to accidentally kill someone), manipulation, and traps. Jackie on the other hand, had been focused on weapons. She had been taught with shuriken, kunai, strategy, demon wind shuriken (though she can't hold it up yet), and a ninjato. Marco could say they were pretty diverse.

As foe Marco, he had to where gravity seals first level which made him feel like walking through a river of water. He felt nervous after hearing the fifth level is like trying to walk through a concrete wall. At the same time he was told to release the seal occasionally so he can get use to the added speed and strength. He was also working on some jutsu Sasuke suggested. Apparently Marco had more chakra than an average ninja and learned the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** after two days. However due to not being an Uzamaki he could only make one max instead of like hundreds without effort.

Sasuke had taught him **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**. It can either shoot multiply small fireballs rapid fire or could be used on shurikens and kunai midair for devastating combos. He was also learning **Wind Style: Gale Palm** , **Lightning Style: Current Transfer Jutsu** (pushes lighning currents through a weapon), kenjutsu, and how to properly practice use of the Sharingan from Sasuke.

As for Kakashi, he switches from lazy and serious Marco can't tell which he really is. He had Marco start on this technique that intrigued him, **Lightning Style: Chidori**. Kakashi seemed really serious about it especially on its drawbacks on your chakra and arm. Apparently first use of this jutsu can drain you and leave parts of the skin on your arm burnt, which is why he wears the white bandages all over his left arm. Marco can only use it once a day with the drawbacks even at full strength. While he could use more chakra after using it once at full strength if he used it again he has less control and after using it the next time and holding it for ten seconds he would be out of chakra and defenseless. He needs to practice more with that one.

Kakashi had been teaching Marco some basic genjutsu. Marco could already think of many uses for this. He could cover up wounds from opponents so they believe he had taken no damage, mess with the enemies senses, cover up traps, or even trick people into believing a kunai is a long sword making them miss the block terribly. Marco's training didn't really fault in any way. Apart from not having the knowledge of certain things, he seemed pretty well diverse in every category. His taijutsu was his best though because he was use to close combat, ninjutsu has only improved so far, kenjutsu was going very well due to past experience with swords (he is trying to learn reverse griped sword fighting though to through people off his fighting style), his genjutsu is descent for a beginner, the only fuinjutsu Marco knows is the tracking seal which difficult as hell to learn because of how complicated it is for lower ranked ninja to learn. Marco is smart so he figured it out in a few days when he received from Madara.

Speaking of which Madara told them he could feel the man's chakra depleting and true he could just refuse to leave like when he fought the Five Kage in the war with Kabuto losing control, but he wished to return to the afterlife with his friend. The goodbye was hard for Marco, but still a good teaching moment. Something he told Star and Pony Head when the Bounce Lounge closed, sometimes things change or end and we just need to except it. Marco was confident that Madara had helped him a lot and was grateful for that.

Right now Marco is standing in the middle of a bunch of trees with his Sharingan activated and kunai in hand. He is trying to master the trick shot that Sasuke saw Itachi do at a young age and after he would attempt the shuriken trick Sarada learned that worked similar to the kunai trick shot.

He leaped up and threw the kunai at multiple angles and then landed on the ground. He looked at each of the targets even the hidden ones and found he had hit 13/15, got 6/15 right dead center, and 7/15 on the targets other circles. He sighed. This was a long process, but he was patient so he shrugged it off.

Janna, Jackie, and Sasuke all walked out of the cover of the trees and looked at his aim. Sasuke looked somewhat impressed he got this good in a few days. Itachi mastered it in three days after Shisui showed him.

Janna whistled in amazement. Some of these angles you can't even see from the other side of the tree or boulder yet he hit most of them. The only one he missed was the one behind the boulder, which was naturally the hardest to hit.

Jackie went and collected the kunai and checked out how deep they went. She was impressed like the others, but had and eye for how deep it should go and how much force is behind it by how deep it traveled into the wood. Marco taught her about some science in their study sessions like Force=Mass x Acceleration. Meaning a normal kunai with Marco's throwing speed and the slight decrease in speed from reflecting off each other would make the force vary depending on the way Marco threw it.

 _"However, even with the slight decrease in speed..."_ Jackie thought as she overlooked how deep a kunai pierced the target. _"...he still didn't lose much considering how hard he threw it. If this was a person I think they would bleed out at the least."_ She thought seeing as how the kunai had pierced almost to the hilt meaning the target was stabbed into the tree (by the way the targets are made of wood and 4 inches thick).

Sasuke's pocket had a beep come from it meaning he had to have me work on one more thing before going home or something since Kakashi doesn't train on Friday-Sunday. "Okay Marco the next thing you should work on is a Sharingan technique. Normally, only a fully developed Sharingan user would be able to attempt this but is not impossible. When unlocking the Sharingan you will eventually gain two abilities the Eye of Insight and the Eye of Hypnotism." He said listing them off as the three teens gained intrigued looks.

"What do those do?" Asked Marco.

"Well the Eye of Insight will grant you enhanced perception, barely able to see chakra, the disturbances in chakra flow, and the ability to copy anything you see and use it yourself assuming you can actually perform the action physically or alter it a little to fit your own style." Sasuke explained making the teens wide eyed.

Marco then thought back to the fight where he could see the attacks coming less quickly than before and how he is able to perform the kunai trick shot so well. What really surprised him was he could copy anything he sees and do it himself or alter to his own capabilities. Theoretically, this means he could copy taijutsu styles, enemy ninjutsu handsigns, kenjutsu stances and techniques, see through or notice genjutsu, and even predict an attack with a muscle twitch.

"As for the Eye of Hypnotism, it will allow you to more or less alter or control your targets thoughts, actions, and responses through direct eye contact or even peak inside their minds. However you can only use these skills on such a level after using the power many times and getting the fully evolved Sharingan. Yours is incomplete." Sasuke finished making Janna and Jackie turn to Marco who looked even more shocked then they were.

Marco was thrown for a loop. He will be able to control and influence minds through eye contact?! What kind of OP bullshit clan did he come from?! This must be why he heard of so many people in the past trying to steal the Sharingan. Marco was brought out of his thoughts by Sasuke continuing his talk.

"Then there is the Mongekyo Sharingan, but the way of obtaining it may not appeal to you." Sasuke said looking at Marco. This got them worried. "It will grant you incredible power and skill, but at a couple of prices."

Marco gulped. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke had a neutral look on his face and the one eye they could see. "To obtain the Mongekyo Sharingan you must go through an intense sorrow like witnessing someone close to you die." He said making Marco's eyes widen in horror as Janna and Jackie's were shocked.

"Wow. That is nuts and that's coming from me." Janna said looking at Sasuke then Marco.

Marco then looked worried. "Wait. I heard you have the Eternal Mongekyo Sharingan. What does that mean?" He asked scared of the answer.

Sasuke sighed as he opened his right eye as it changed shape and color to an atom shape with a three edged straight shuriken in the middle. "I saw my brother Itachi die and later replaced my eyes with his. The reason for this is, if you use the Mongekyo to much you will lose your eye sight and bleed from them several times before you do. The only cure is to inject yourself with Hashirama cells, be jinchuriki specifically one with a healing factor close to the Nine-Tails, replace you eyes with another pair of Mongekyo Sharingan eyes which will unlock the EMS and relieve you of the previous affects of the MS, or stop using the ability altogether but all the damage will be done. The EMS is a mixture of yours and the one you traded eyes with. Well, there was Kakashi who had the Sharingan transplanted before getting the MS and he only had chakra drawbacks because he is not of Uchiha blood." Sasuke explained as the teens listened intently.

Marco looked down having an unsettling feeling rise up in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't going to see a loved one die, is he? Keeping that from happening was his whole reason for being strong. Sasuke and the girls noticed his distressed face and Sasuke had some wheels turning in his head for a plan.

 **Konoha 6:00 PM**

Marco was blank faced on the outside, but he was freaking out on the inside. But he did it so may as well pull through. A few hours ago Marco switched to a new DCS (Dimensional Cellular Service) and was getting ready to call Star. God he hoped this wouldn't bite him in the ass later.

Marco is currently on top of the Hokage Monument phone in hand. He had placed a small genjutsu over his left eye so she wouldn't notice the scar. He had also changed into his normal attire from before meeting Madara. Marco took a deep breath as he sat down on a bench and hit call.

It rung for a bit. Each ring made Marco feel like he was having his head caved in by Man-Arm. He briefly considered chucking the phone off the cliff to avoid this and forget this even happened until some one picked up.

"Hello?" Said a familiar voice.

"Hey Star." He said managing to keep his voice stable.

"Who is this?" Star said and Marco felt the urge to lecture Star on not answering the calls of strangers, but stopped himself.

"I-It's Marco. Marco Diaz from Earth." He said as the other side went quiet. He heard something fall over and a bit of stumbling.

"M-Marco?" Star asked disbelief in her voice. "Um, well what a surprise. Why are you calling?" She asked sounding nervous.

Marco turned on the face chat to which he was given the sight of his best friend from another dimension in her new outfit (season 3). He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I planned on calling sooner but I needed to get DCS because they don't have that on Earth."

Star looked at him strangely. "Why didn't you just use your scissors to get here?"

Marco raised an eyebrow to her. "Well, a number of reasons. First of all, your family has a magic barrier to prevent outsiders from using dimensional scissors to enter the castle at any time. Unless you have a meeting with some one or Hekapoo needs to discuss something. Secondly, would you have wanted me to show up unannounced? I probably would have been dog piled by the guards." He listed making Star look thoughtful for a moment before she shrugged understanding his point.

"Alright, you got me there." She admitted.

Marco nodded. "Besides, I don't know if I would have been allowed in the castle if I did come back." Marco said looking to the side.

Star looked confused. "Marco, why wouldn't you be allowed? You helped my kingdom and me countless times. I'm sure my parents would have been perfectly fine with you showing up." She reassured.

Marco smiled. Classic Star, always trying to make others happy. "Thanks Star. I guess I just didn't know if the King and Queen of Mewni would want anything to do with me after you left Earth." He confessed.

Star just waved him off. "It's fiiiine. My dad isn't exactly a 'stuck up king' type and my mom is overly grateful to you for helping me." She blushed at mentioning Queen Moon. Before the fight with Toffee she had never seen the affectionate side of her mother that often. Now she couldn't help but bring up how much it means to her that Marco cares as much about her as she does. Star then changed back to nervous and awkward. "Sooo... how's Jackie and the others?"

Marco felt her insecurities become his own. "Jackie is dong okay. Janna is doing pretty good to. The three of us have been pretty busy lately and only recently got some down time. The students have mostly just been enjoying the Summer. How are you doing?" He asked

Star rubbed the back of her head. "Well, right now I'm just trying to be the best princess I can be right now. I've been attending princess stuff, treaties, kingdom alliances and what-not. But it's very frustrating to have this paperwork and having to make a schedule for everything! I mean, how do you even manage THIS mess?!" Star emphasized by moving in front of the desk of papers.

Marco glanced at some of the papers and pointed. "What about moving the Silver Bell Ball to three weeks from now, having the festival two days after to use it as a celebration of alliance between kingdoms along with it being the Summer Ti

* * *

me Festival, then have the meeting with the Ponyheads next week but that's all I can use from what I can see." Marco shrugged as Star stared at him mouth agape.

Star then quickly looked over the papers as her hearts became light bulbs. "Marco that's... genius! Why didn't I think of that? Then again you were always the most organized person I know. *Sigh* I wish you would come over and help me organize the rest of this mess. Being a serious princess is stressing." Star said sadly glaring daggers at the other papers.

Marco rubbed his chin. "Well, you can give me a call and tell me what needs what done or organized. It really isn't that hard for me. I may even be able to arrange free days for you to chill. What do you think?" Marco asked as Star lit up.

"Yeah! That would be awesome, but you can just come over whenever I just won't always be around to hang. You have dimensional scissors and you are welcome here anytime. Your my friend Marco. You shouldn't worry so much. Could have sworn Jackie and me knocked the worry-wat out you already" Star finished jokingly making Marco smile warmly.

"Thanks Star. That... means a lot. I can come over tomorrow alright?" He said making Star nod enthusiastically with a bit of red on her cheeks. "Alright I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye." Star said as the screen went blank.

Marco leaned back on the bench and sighed. "That... went a lot better than I expected." He said honestly to himself.

"Had a chat with the princess, huh?"

Marco jumped out of his seat and faced a smirking Janna. He gained a blank look. "I really hate that you are now _somehow_ more sneaky now."

She shrugged her shoulders smirk still on her face. "You would have known if you weren't distracted." Janna refuted making Marco silently grunt knowing that was true. "Anyway, Jackie wanted me to tell you about a festival next week and Madara wants to see you in a bit at The Forest of Death." She finished and started to walk away. "I am going to see if there are demon summons on this side of the universe."

Marco shivered at the idea of this dimensions demons. He hoped they didn't.

 **The Forest of Death 6:15 PM**

Marco showed up at the entrance to the forest rather quickly. At the entrance he saw Madara alongside a hypnotized man he could only assume was the one holding Madara here. He wondered what was going on most likely another training session.

Madara turned to the young man. "Marco I have your first true test right here." He said motioning to the hypnotized man who had casual clothing style of blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and some sneakers. He also had a headband on that had the japanese word for "Nick" on it. "Your task is to find and kill Nick in The Forest of Death."

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long hope you enjoyed. Also, please no comments on how Madara can "undo the Reincarnation justsu like with Kabuto in the war after the fight with the 5 Kage. I'm aware of this and so is he but Marco isn't. He wants to return to the afterlife and Marcco can't rely on him and the others forever. Madara does still believe from loss you gain strangth like himself, Sasuke, and Naruto.**


	5. Author's Note

**I know it has been a while since I updated, but I have been doing other things along with trying to keep some of the story, characters, and magic as close to the show as possible while adding what I would like. Which is why I needed to finish the show to know what to change, add, and continue from.**


End file.
